Un pedazo o fragmento de historia ( de anime que es un Crossing-Over )
by HARZ X
Summary: esta es una parte de mi historia es la parte de las carreras, luego explico aquí aparesen personajes de dos anime buenos evangelio y black rock shooter


Un pedazo o fragmento de historia ( de anime que es un Crossing-Over )

* * *

Disculpen por los errores ortográficos se me ha hecho tarde y intente de hacerlo mejor pero bueno al es algo ustedes consideren esto como un prótipo puede.

Avisarme y mejora lo intentare mejorar la próxima vez

Disculpen las molestia T^T

* * *

A partí de aquí comienza una feroz carrera a los estilos de need for speed most wanted, carbón, undercover, hot pursuit y the run. Y otros títulos por mencionar. así comienza como si fuera una misión en NFS undercover cuando comienza una misión de robo o cualquier cosa valiosa y así comienza esto primero comienza un fondo negro luego en unas de la esquina en la parte de arriba en la izquierda luego en la parte de abajo en la derecha sale una líneas luego unas palabras que decía así primero el lugar luego la carrera así iba. Lugar: tokio3 año: 2020 zona o distrito del 1 al 12 hora del día: son las 11:00 am modalidad de conducción: persecución y sprint luego la palabras decía hoy presentamos la primera gran carrera luego desaparecen al estilo carbono ósea aparece unos asterisco que le dan la vuelta o algo así. Luego se pone uno efecto como a al estilo undercover luego se ve en un helicóptero de noticia lo reporta todo luego es cambia de nuevo al otro efecto anteriormente dicho ante ósea a most wanted que significa el más buscado (nota esto es para que lo sepan) luego en una curva los carros salen derrapando y eran un BMW M3 GTR, un Ford mustang Shelby GT 500 y un lamborghini reventón luego el reventó y el mustang ven una salida y ambos lo agarran (nota el mustang Shelby GT500 era conducido por Razor a por cierto cuando lo obtuvo era de serie pero al día siguen cuando iba ver que se podía modificar ve y se da cuenta que el coche se avía modificado por arte de magia además se lo avían entregado un extraño o sea saca quicio le avía dado el coche por alguna extraña razón esto también se le aplica a los demás aceptó a Ryan que el tenia su BMW hace tiempo, y quien conduce el reventó es una chica llamada Lucí ella es amiga de ryan desde la infancia además ella está enamorada de ryan desde hace tiempo como sea el reventó de lucí es rojo oscuro o carmesí o algo así y tiene unos extraño tribales puesto en toda la carrocería que son negro oscuro o medio en la parte de arriba en el techo tiene un símbolo de equipo es un Dragón con uno tribales como adorno además está en negro oscuro con bordes blanco y esto casi se le aplica al mustang de Razor pero su coche lo tiene en negro con llamas con estilo tribal que es azul midió y que se vuelve oscuro para el frete hacia los faros delanteros como al paragolpes delantero además esta llama comienzan desde las rueda delantera hasta las rueda trasera hacia los paragolpes de lados o algo así en el techo tiene lo mismo que el reventó sin mencionar que también el BMW también lo tiene pero esto dos lo tienen de dos colores diferentes el de Razor es azul medio con bordes amarillo pero el de ryan es blanco con bordes blanco estos chicos y esta chica son los 3 jefes de la Blacklisted crest Dragón que significa la lista negra de la cresta de Dragón es un equipo compuesto de 56 miembros todos usan carros ralamente rápidos y caros sin mencionar que todos esto carros tienen su nombre cavado en algunas parte de coche y también un numero especifico ósea, Razor es el numero 3 y tercero al mando, Lucí es la número 2 es la segunda al mando y Ryan es el numero 1 y jefe de este equipo) luego Ryan nota que Razor y lucí no está y piensa que debieron escoger un atajo y luego ve en su GPS que ellos se alejan de él y el ve que esta el puesto 3 así que el presiona el acelerador a fondo para alcánzalos sea como sea y el dice a no eso si que no, no voy a perder contra ellos yo ganare luego ryan los alcanza rápidamente y Razor dice mierda que le puso el a ese buga suyo luego lucí dice no puede ser acaso le pullo turbo o que luego oye a hedí le dice a Razor y a lucí, que también es un amigo de ryan y lucí el dice que el desbloqueo toda la fuera del coche y el dice Razor tío es mejor que les pullés nitro o tubo si quieres gánale además ya estamos seca sin mencionar que los demás ya llegaron a ver como se salva de esta Ryan y lucí dice es la hora de la verdadera pelea a ver sigue vivo después de esto luego ryan ve que se le viene un poli en un reventó así que el chico gira a la derecha para evitar chocar con el luego ve dos padres todoterreno viniéndole a toda velocidad y Ryan dice mierda luego vuelve a girar a la izquierda pero lo hace derrapando (nota todos estos chicos y chicas saben conducir bien incluso cuando tiene cientos de polis pisándoles) luego vuelve a girar ya que también le salieron unos polis luego de que chico giro unas 5 vez ve una rapan y sale disparado luego caen un pequeño terreno luego de eso se detiene para ver a donde ir luego le sale una hummer H2 policía luego ryan se sorprende y luego presiona el acelerador para evitar que le dañen el coche luego de eso sale a una vía luego le sale un helicóptero de la poli ryan lo esquiva como si nada luego pulsa nitro para dejar atrás y la unida aérea le sigue hasta que entra por una bodega que estaba abierta luego el helicóptero se detiene y le dice a la central que lo rodeara luego ryan vuelve a la vía y dice o si estoy de primero dije que iba aganar sea como sea luego oye una rías familiar dicedole a no has cambiado en nada ryan te dije que te iba a vencer sea como sea luego de la nada sale un Dodge viper evolution Shelby que lo conducía Pedro alias $$$ toto DK $$$ él es unos de los jefes que Ryan deberá enfrentase sin mencionar que ryan le a pateado el trasero más de 50 vez así que él lo odia sin mencionar que DK le dijo que si la volvía a ver lo iba a cavar de una o de otra forma. Luego DK baja la ventanilla para ver cara a cara luego ambos se ven ryan sonríe un poco durante DK le da señas diciéndole tú y yo a ver quién gana luego DK acelera a fondo y se va y deja bien atrás a Ryan luego ryan acelera a fondo para al cansar a DK luego Ryan lo golpea un poco y también DK hace lo mismo luego ryan toma la delantera luego gira a la derecha y luego el chico ve a los demás primero le salen unos 15 corredores y ryan dice hay rayos luego un lancer 7 lo golpea luego baja la ventana y le dice hey me recuerdas ese era Roy luego ryan dice tu luego es golpeando por otros coches luego sale mato y su Tuatara SSC Shelby Supercars modificado luego comienzan a golpear a el coche de ryan pero Ryan decide defenderse a su manera luego salen los demás carros luego ryan dice o vamos tiene que ser una broma luego lucí dice hay rayos somos muchos aquí luego muchos comenzaron hablar por el GPS diciendo cosas tanto buenas como malas como ejemplo me la vas a pagar idiota y otros eran rayos como es que todos esta en el mismo lugar que yo y otros dice a no tú no te mes vas a escapar y otros dice waooo esto no me lo esperaba y de ultimo uno de ellos dice hay que hacer algo yo no pienso perder hoy. Luego comienza una feroz carrera al estilo NFS y Rápido y Furioso además en esta carrera están corriendo unos 100 corredores de todo el mundo y además en esta ciudad que tiene 12 distrito cada distrito es mas gran que el anterior ósea digamos que distrito 1 llamado la gran costa montaña del Dragon celestial es grande comparado a una cuidad o más bien a una ciudad capital de Venezuela llamada caracas el distrito 1 es un poco más grande que caracas y además no esta tan comprimida como caracas y además en este distrito es controlado por el equipo Blacklisted crest Dragón pero el distrito 12 llamado el gran bosque de la vida aquí es controlado por la policía de Seacrest County ellos son los más rudos del mundo ya que no hay nadie que los pueda detener solo el SPD de Seacrest County no le importa destrozar sus propios autos contal de atrápalos sea como sea además no solo están los polis en otros distritos hay otros bandos como cazadores y depredadores los cazadores son ex polis o gente que se retiraron hace tiempo o algo así como sea ello atrapan la los polis o más bien los frena o los detiene de una o de otra forma para que los corredores pueda seguí en lo suyo además su estilo es como el de un corredores eseto que su autos esta algo dañado en apariencia ya que el rendimiento si tal como antes eso también se aplica a los depredadores eseto que usan vehículos policiales dañados como dije ante los cazadores y los depredadores tienen un solo objetivo detener a su objetivo sea como sea pero ellos solo de tiene a los polis de mayor nivel eso es parecido a los cazadores su trabajo es detener a quien se que valga la pena ser detenido ósea si es una recompensa muy alta lo hace pero si es muy pero muy baja ósea una miseria por ejemplo 1.000 no es nada comparado a uno 10 mil estoce ello lo atrapara sea como sea así que en esta ciudad será un campo de batalla tanto de corredores como de ángeles ya que estos chico y chicas son los únicos que pueden detener a ángel si no la detiene cuando llegue el día de el gran combate todo el universo sufrirá mucho así solo tiene una o dos oportunidades de detenerla la pregunta es lo logran o morirán ya que ángel los quiere muerto sea como sea para algo hizo clones de los chicos y chicas esto clones no son iguales a ellos tanto en aparecía física como en corpototamiento así que solo diré 3 cosas una a que bando pretense tu, dos sobreviran ellos a todos los males que Ángel los hará pasar y tres a quien apoyaras al final seguirás apoyándolo al fina o no esa es unas de las pregunta que les dejare a ver si pueden responder bueno es hora de seguir con esta historia a ver como terminara será ¿un final feliz o un final triste?. Luego en otro lugar que no es la tierra en el espacio exterior hay una especie de esfera negra que está rodeada de energía negativa y positiva con unos rayos raros, fuego y hielo o algo así a dentro de eso hay una especie de castillo siniestro a dentro de eso hay una mujer joven que está esperando que salga su nuevos hijo ósea esta chica es nada más y nada menos que Ángel en su forma humana casi parece un buena persona pero no se crean que lo es ella es mala al 100 % luego llega un enorme Ángel y unos monstruos diciendo le que no han podido vencer a los chicos y chicas luego ella se molesta y crea de la nada una especie de espada luego ella lo agita y le da a eso ángeles y monstruos una buena paliza luego otro Ángel que le dice que han conseguido a los caído luego ella sonríe un poco luego ella dice bien creo que suficiente golpiza por hoy luego sale una chica de la nada que esta algo herida y dice señora le traigo malas noticias el chico a llego a la ciudad hice todo lo posible para detenerlo pero no pude vencerlo y tráeselo aquí luego Ángel dice está bien al menos se que tokio3 será su tumba pero al menos le diste un buena pelea no es así catuki (nota este nombre lo invente así que si en japonés o en ingles o en otros idiomas significa un insulto pues lo siento si los ofendí lo siento mucho si perdóneme además creo que le cae bien ese nombre no creen) catuki es unos de los ángeles mas fuerte quien se enfrente a ella no podrá vencerla ósea si asuka o rey o incluso Kaworu o rock o cualquiera de los elegidos se enfrentaran a ella no podrían vencerla con el nivel de energía que tiene así que estarían en serios problemas si se enfrenta a ella horita. Luego suena una alama que avías que los clones están listo luego Ángel sonríe siniestramente luego salen los monstruos luego Ángel dice que es hora de que sepan quién manda aquí luego los monstruos ve las fotos de su objetivo luego Ángel dice su misión es unirse a ellos sea como sea y traérmelos aquí luego unos de eso clones dice y que pasa si no quiere luego Ángel responde diciéndole que los mantén si es necesario no me importa si están vivos o muerto quiero sus cuerpo aquí así que usen todo su poder no importa si destruyen la ciudad en donde viven solo los quiero aquí ahora luego aparen un monstruo que tiene forma de un alíen (nota se acuerda de las película alíen versus depredador pues este alíen es mecánico sin mencionar que grande y tiene ametralladora, lanza granada y miles y otra armas así que quien se enfrente a esto solo diré que se morirá en menos de 10 segundo además es como en la película que les acabo de mencionar pero este alíen es coma madre se acuerda esa pelea entre el depredador contra el alíen grande que era la madre pues este es casi igual a este alíen pero este tiene toda las armas ya mencionad si olvidar que tiene una gruesa capa metálica de 10 centímetros o mas ósea este alíen está muy bridado y muy bien armado o si que se enfrente a ese alíen solo dos coas pararan una muria el que no sepa defensa y dos él quien sepa pues ver si sale vivo de esto)luego el alíen le dice sumagestal estoy listo para hacer la misión dígame que plan uso luego ángel sonríen un poco y dice que use el plan x si no logras vencerla así que has todo lo posible para matarla pero si no funciona nada pues usa el plan x y vete de ahí si puedes entendiste bien el plan verdad alíen sx y el alíen dice si entendí bien el plan lo haré bien se le prometo que no estará decensionada de mi luego ángel dice bien hazlo luego el alíen se va luego ángel dice ustedes clones van a recarga energía cuando estén recargados se va y buscaran a los niños elegidos luego estos clones dice ok entendimos luego esto se pone en un lugar para recarga y luego sierran los ojos luego ángel camina hasta un atar o algo así durante ella camina todos los ángel aparen se incluso los que avían sido destruido en la serie de evangelio luego de que llega al atar luego se sienta y ve a todos sus hijo. Ángel, monstruos, sus soldados y su ejército luego ella comienza a reírse y luego ella dice ya falta poco para que llegue el día prometido nadie se atravesar en mi camino luego ella cierra los ojos ya que ese día no ha llegado a un. Luego nos vamos a primera carrera de mucha que abra en tokio3 y en otras ciudades luego en unas de las curvas sale el BMW M3 GTR de Ryan Cooper siendo perseguido por un reventó policial conducido por Jesús Ramírez que también es unos de los elegidos para salvar la tierra luego ryan pelea con Jesús para quitárselo de encima luego más baja en unas de las rectas de la carreras rock esta condiciendo una monto que para rematar es la que uso en Black rock shooter the game, rock nota un Nissan Skyline GTR - R34 del 1999 que está delante de ella cuando rock ve el nombre de piloto y el numero rock se sorprende mucho y le salen un poco lagrimas a ver que su viejo amigo y su antiguo novio volvió luego rock acelera a fondo para verle la cara una vez más cuando lo ve el chico dice hey rock que haces aquí no te dije que me esperaras en el otro mundo y rock responde con angustia, dolor y rabian ella dijo Rex que bueno ver aquí, hey no seas tan malo conmigo además me canse de espérate así que vine a, buscarte y como coño quieres que te esperar me está aburriendo allá, además me sentía muy solo además, solo quería verte una vez más. Luego Rex dice lo siento por todo no pensé que me extrañarías tanto así que viniste tu sola aquí además yo quería hacer algo contigo además te iba hadar algo que te gustaría tener y además siento haberme ido sin avías pero tenía que hacerlo luego dead máster se mete en la conversación y dice hay que lindo es el amor yo solo quiera estar con rock sola y satisfacer la como se debe porque Rex es mierda comparado a mi luego Rex dice así quieres ver quien es mierda luego le golpea el auto luego rock dice oiga acaso no se puede matar otro día a puesto que eso, fue lo que hiso que Rex se fuera es tu culpa de-chan luego DM dice oye yo no tengo la culpa de que Rex sea una mierda y Rex dice vas a seguir con eso ahora si te enseñare quien es mierda luego White dice no sé porque rock esta con alguien tan idiota debería esta con alguien como yo a menos yo si se hacerla gritar más que ustedes dos padres idiotas luego rock se molesta y decide frenara un poco para decirle que nada de eso va a pasar yo escogí a Rex por unas razones luego crey dice a ver cuéntame a ver dime rock luego más abajo Mefe dice a por qué rayos no estoy con rock-chan yo quiero estar con ella ya y LLWO dice pues yo también pero no podemos ya que hay un idiota que no piensa pasar más de 150 km así que kari (ckry) mueve ese culo que quiero que rock sea mía pero ya tío que tengo prisa y kari (CKRY) dice no voy avanzar mas de 150 por un rato luego nxfe dice carajo kari muévete ya nos estamos perdiendo de la diversión luego Mzma dice pues ya valió te are subir de velocidad de una o de otra forma luego Szzu dice a oigan yo puedo convencer a kari que se mueva luego todos dice bien hazlo luego Szzu le dice kari que le de permiso a los demás luego kari acede a la petición de su medio hermana luego más arriba neville dice que masacre aquí estamos todo y aun nadie ha ganado nada luego sal dice oye si vas hablar de tontería es mejor que te calles la boca por un rato luego los otros miembro de equipo del Blacklisted crest Dragón dice si cállate neville siempre dice un cage y los otros dice es cierto tío ya cállate o te callamos todo. luego hedí dice oigan no se peleen así además hay que ayudar a ryan si lo caben no podemos seguir con los planes no creen luego Razor dice a no eso si que no voy a perder con el hoy no me van a quitar este coche a eso si que no tío además Razor estaba peleando con unos cuantos polis que le impedía avanzar a donde estaba ryan luego en una curvas lucí se mete en una callejuela o algo así luego ve una rampa y la toma cuando lo hace ryan y Jesús están algo adelantado cuando tomaron una ruta diferente sale cerca de donde lucí a tomado la rampa luego lucí sale disparada como una bala cuando ella sale de la rampa los dos están pasado seca de ese lugar ósea lucí esta en el aire literalmente y los dos salero por ese lugar así le pasa cerquita a lucí y lucí pensaba que la iban a chocar ya que el salto no era tan alto por suerte los dos tío estaba muy atrasado para chocarla si hubiera llegado en ese momento la hubiera chocado de la peor manera así que se salva por unos centímetros. Luego de eso Jesús dice rayo ¡! Maldita seas Ryan la tenia y no pude dale ni un poco así que te voy a destrozar como sea y ryan dice ja ya lo vernos, más abajo mato le pregunta a yomi que si se le ocurre algo para adelantar y llegar a ryan y yomi dice a, a, a… mmmm – hahahahaha…. no se me ocurre nada y a ti mato tienes algún plan y mato dice no nada y Yuu dice oiga y si agarramos algún atajo que me dice les gusta mi pequeña idea luego Strenght dice rrrr y que pequeño plan más bien enorme plan y mato dice oye Strenght y qué opinas sería buena idea hacerlo o no luego Strenght dice si mato hágalo así estarán cerca de ese idiota luego Yuu dice si ¡! Ahora si me hacen caso a mí y no a ti luego Strenght dice oye cállate pequeña idiota Yuu dice a quien le dice idiota y Strenght dice a ti y Yuu dice pues entose tu eres idiota y Strenght dice así con que esas tenemos ahora si te hare que grites como se debe y Yuu dice así venga matador que la estoy esperando con asías luego san dice estoy con unos idiota luego BGS dice pues que esperabas desde el tercer impacto todos actúan muy diferente a lo que era antes y san dice es verdad todo son diferente a lo que eran ante de eso además tu me prometiste que yo iba estar sola con mato y aun no ha llegado ese día así que me has mentido y Saw dice oye yo no tengo la culpa de que no saliera todo como lo avía planeado así que no me eches la culpa. Luego ryan dice carajo Jesús deja de chócame así acaso me quieres muerto o qué y Jesús dice si tío te quiero bien muerto hoy mismo luego ryan dice mierda hoy está determinado a vénceme hoy no es así tío y Jesús responde a lo que dijo ryan diciéndole que si hoy es el día que barreré el piso contigo luego de un rato de pelear con todos los corredores ryan va a la cabeza aun ya que los demás estuvieron ocupados peleando entre sí y con muchos polis luego de que hicieron todo los que se pudieran imaginar ryan ha pasado el ultimo distrito que es el numero 12 y a ryan esta tan solo a 500 Metros de la meta pero si pensaron que en esta carrera los autos no iban a estar dañado pues se equivocaron a la grande. luego se pone una de las cámaras que trasmitía la carrera se puso en un lugar que todos avía visto ante ósea 4 años atrás antes que los chicos y chicas tuvieras sus nuevos y mejorados poderes en un día como cualquier otro todos los corredores vieron un video que demostraba a los carros mas rápidos del mundo cuando lo vieron se sorprendieron mucho a ver quienes codician estas potentes maquinas esto tan bien paso cuando mato se fue junto yomi y Yuu a la escuela con su madre y hermanito en el día de la ceremonia todo iba bien hasta que se vieron unos extraños videos de pelea y de carrera además vieron el tráiler de de dos videojuegos que los dejo con la boca abierta y además se desmayaron de la sorpresa hasta en el mundo de los muerto wrs dijo que carajo quien fue el cagon que lo puso cuando lo sepa lo voy a matar a golpe además se me avía olvidado decir que todos vieron unos pequeños videos que eran para adulto cuando LLWO los vio se murió de la excitación a ver que él se tira a Mefe (nota tirar o coger significa literalmente sexo saben a lo que me refiero y sin no saben pues busque y verán a lo que me refiero) LLWO dice si por fin eso paso luego Mefe dice que fue eso yo jamás are eso con este pervertido luego saha dice ahí eso significa que no te gustan los chicos o que Mefe dice a - ….. Pues… eso depende además yo no voy a tener sexo así (nota hubo dos videos uno enseñaba a Mefe y LLWO y en otro a ryan con Mefe) luego en otro lugar nana dice que ¡! Quien rayos ese chico era bastante guapo pero eso jamás paso o si yo jamás tuve sexo con rock o si hay algo raro pasa aquí luego de que algunos se avían desmallado se preguntaron si eso paso ya que el tercer impacto porque casi les borra la memoria así que no recuerdan muy bien su pasado así que luego recibieron un mensaje que les decía que sus vidas ya no serian la misma y que tendrían que pelear por su vida ya que alguien quiere mátalos y controlar sus cuerpos así que vieron un video en donde una joven chica que tenía un parche en unos de sus ojos caminaba y pasaba al lado de los cuerpos de los chicos y de las chicas hasta llegar a ryan que él esta encadenado y para rematar todos estaban muertos luego de eso ella ríe siniestramente diciendo que el día prometido a llegado es hora de usar mis nuevas y únicas armar luego se ven unos extraños monstruos que se apoderan de los cuerpos de ellos y ellas luego se ven una destructiva pelea entre los chicos y las chicas contra la humanidad luego de eso el que le envió el mensaje se presenta y les dice que todo eso pasara si no comienza actuar rápido luego de unos días recibieron mas información así ello hicieron todo y mas durante los próximos 4 años desde estoce ellos han hechos cosas que jamás pudieron hacer ante sin mencionar quienes han vía muerto volvieron para seguir viviendo una vez mas así que han pasado 4 lagos años desde entoce nada a sudo igual. Luego Jasón dice hey tíos esto es familiar o si y Jesús dice si lo es y mato dice eso significa que ryan … -mmm hay que detenerlo ante que use ese ataque yo no pienso perder este coche a no eso si que no luego Razor dice oigan que tal si impusimos a los fejes para que le den una buen impacto así aprenderá que no somos basura luego yomi dice bien necesitaremos que hedí nos ayude luego hedí dice bien este es el plan mato como cargas el auto más rápido tú te pones atrás toto DK tú te pones delante de mato luego de que hedí dijo lo que tenían que hacer todos los fejes se ponen para que mato y Jesús puedan al cansar a ryan ante que use un ataque llamado onda de impacto que puede dañar gravemente a los autos de los chicos y chicas luego de que ryan toma una buena curva derrapando claro esta ryan pasa sin ningún problema por un bloqueo que lo pasa como si nada luego de eso el GPS le dice que está a un 1 KM de la meta y Ryan dice si ¡! Voy a ganar les dije que le iba a ganar luego desde el los más lejos se ven dos extrañas sombra ryan dice hay no eso es imposible y eran mato y Jesús ambos se venían como una bala Jesús estaba al límite de su coche pero le daba impuso a mato ya que su coche está diseñado para alcázar una velocidad tope de 475 km no está nada mal no creen luego todos los demás que estaban a uno km de distancia estaban muy atrás pero luego hedí dice ahora puyen tubo luego todos le dieron al botón que decía tubo luego todos aprietan bien fuerte el volante ya que el turbo da un impuso demasiado fuete luego de eso alcanza a ryan y mato le da en el paragolpes trasero para que pierda el control pero ryan se recupera luego mato dice a no tus vas a caer luego ella suelta unas bandas de cavos para destrózales las rueda y le da ya que ryan no se movió a tiempo luego ryan comienza a dar vuelta a loco y a Jesús se mete para dale el golpe fina luego el auto de ryan comienza gira o a dar vueltas de campanas luego lexía dice cuidado el tío a perdido el control de su buga luego yumi y Yuu dicen al mismo tiempo denle con todo es hora de que pagues todas las que nos a echo luego todos intenta de darle pero algunos solo esquivan al pobre auto de ryan que se está volviendo trisa luego de que dio unos 30 vuelta de campana Niki intenta de ayuda a ryan y no es la única pero kari, Razor, Darius y entre otros se lo impidieron luego yumi dice lo siento pero no podemos ayúdalo tiene que subir por lo que a echo en estos últimos años luego Niki y alunas de las chicas se le salieron un poco de lagrima ya que ryan sabia como hacerlas sentir bien de muchas formas luego algunas incluyen asuka, rey, yumi White rock shooter, Black rock shooter, lucí y mato y entre otras dice adiós ryan fuiste un buen amigo gracia por todo nos veremos luego, luego de que ryan diera muchas vueltas sale del auto y se cae al suelo luego se voltea y mira al sol luego sale un joven que luce igual a el pero diferente tanto en apariencia como en actitud es como mato y rock (nota entendieron o no pues luego les épico esa parte más tarde) luego el Joven dice viejo te vas a dejar vencer por unos idiota o que acaso eres tonto o qué y ryan dice no y además te tárdate mucho acaso no quiere que se cumpla el plan que hicimos hace tiempo o que luego el joven dice si además es hora de pasar al plan B es hora que sepan quién manda aquí luego ryan dice oye nos crees que te está exagerando un poquito o que luego el joven dice pues a vez hay que hacer lo impensable luego ryan dice es verdad bueno ya valió pues es hora de ganar esta listo bestia y el joven dice si es hora luego ryan se monta en su maltrecho y destrozado coche y pulla el acelerador para volver a la carrera. Luego de eso las bestia (nota así se llama el ya que él es el primer hijo de ángel por alguna extraña razón la bestia ataco a su propia madre luego de eso hiso eso, fue atacado por sus hermanos la bestia acabo con casi todo además le causo una cicatriz a ángel así que por eso ángel tiene una cicatriz en unos de su ojo sin mencionar que la dejo siega en un ojo así que ángel le dio con todo pero el logro escapar de una muerte segura además con sus habilidades de combate tiene el nombre de la bestia ya que el pelea a lo bravo ósea es muy agresivo en los combates sin mencionar que él ha creado una versión del el mismo pero humano ósea ryan es la parte buena y amable de este ser sin mencionar que él vio dos visión del futuros una en donde esta con lucia y otra en que el ve lo que hace ángel cuando a completado su misión así que la bestia vio lo que va a ser así que se rebeló a ángel pues ya sabe algo de porque la bestia existe o algo así es la cosa)luego la bestia Silba y le la nada dos autos únicos, ósea estos dos coche estaba camufagiados así que la bestia se monta en unos de los carros unos era el súper tanque y otro era un auto único ya que no hay más de el ósea este es un prototipo llamado BMW M3 GTRX súper veloce X que es el único auto que al cansa una velocidad máxima de 500 km (nota es la velocidad de una bala y la mitad de un avió cuando rompen la barrera del sonido ósea a 500 km se rompe la barrera del sonido) luego de que todos los chico y chicas pesaron que ryan lo avían vencido y que además mato esta en primer lugar todos presionan ese acelerador a fondo y luego todos alcanza su velocidad tope que es 460 y 350 e incluso 289 km luego yomi dice oye espérame mato-chan y Yuu dice hey espérame no me dejen aquí atrás mato espérame, espérame si ¡! Luego Niki siente que algo viene mandado como una bala y luego ella ve por el espejo de la puerta y ve a ryan siendo empujado por el súper tanque y el GTRX SVX que venia piraos ósea se venía a los 500 km eran tan rápido que cuando estos tres venían, se creaba un boom sónico sin mencionar que también se producía unas línea de llama cuando pasaban como si fuera a cobra dinero o ir al baño con urgencia o algo así es la cosa, como sea luego ryan y la bestia ven un pequeño atajo o más bien una cueva de roca que les daba el chace de adelantar si chocar a nadie y no perder velocidad luego de que se meten y sale con una velocidad de 378 km ya que hubo una pequeña curva así que cuando faltaba unos 0,1 km de la meta ryan y la bestia ejecutan un plan para que todos terminen empatados o al menos intentar hacerlo. Luego ryan dice es hora de ganar y la bestia dice ahora si voy con todo no sé nada luego asuka dice así que ustedes creen que van a ganar a no eso si que hoy, voy a ganar luego asuka presiona el acelerador a fondo luego la bestia comienza a chocar a asuka y a los adema eso también hace ryan a los demás pero ryan evita a toda costa chocar a lucí y Isabel (nota lucí e Isabel son amigas desde la inflación además Isabel también está enamorada de ryan desde que lo conoció, además Isabel y lucí pertenecen a dos clase de familia lucí es de la alta sociedad ósea gente rica y Isabel pertenece a clase media rica ósea ambas son literalmente ricas pero lucí podría comprar dos mansión un zoológico una piscina y 6 camaros ss de cualquier año eso a casi se le amplia a Isabel pero ella solo podría compra 3 camaros ss y una mansión ya notaron la diferencia verdad, pues a ryan no le interesa sin son rica o pobres el la quiere tal como son así que hay muchos motivos de porque ellas lo quiere pero claro esta lucí e Isabel son tan amigas que ambas dijeron que les gustaba a ese chico así que ellas han discutido eso unas cuantas vez pero ambas se prometieron no hacerse daño una a la otra si ryan escogía a cualquiera de las dos así que, aun con sus rivalidad siguen siendo amigas después de todos)luego de que Razor e Darius notaron que ryan y la bestia no atacaban a lucí y Isabel los dos decidieron atacar a las chica ya que obviamente ryan la ayudaría si perdían el control de sus coches así que iban a chocar pero ryan y la bestia le dan un buen golpe para que no lo Hagan y ryan dice hey idiotas no toque las chicas o les destrozare los autos así que se los abierto y Darius dice así que veremos que también puedes cuidar de tu equipo, así que Darius decide atacar al equipo de ryan y pues ryan hace todo lo posible para que Darius no les haga daño. luego ryan dice a la bestia que es hora luego la bestia y el súper tanque presionan turbo luego racor, Vinz, lexía, Rex y los demás ven que esos dos se les van así que también puya turbo para dar le guerra pareja luego ryan golpea a Darius para quitárselo del camino y luego decide atacar a todos con onda de impacto además este era el plan de ryan y la bestia que les salió a la perfección luego de que la bestia y el súper tanque ya estaban casi cerca de la meta Jesús, shinji y mato vieron que ryan y la bestia estaban separados Jesús dice hay esto no es bueno creo que esto es unos de sus planes (nota Jesús y los demás saben un poco de los planes improvisados de ryan y la bestia ya que así y en otras situaciones les gana ósea ryan y la bestia tienes planes muy locos ósea estos planes siempre causan mucha destrucción así que ellos ya a peleando algo así con ryan y la bestia así que esto siempre termina con un gran ka boom ) así que shinji y mato dicen al mismo tiempo hay que hacer algo rápido, luego Jesús dice carajo no me importa si pierdo este coche pero voy atrapar a ryan sea como sea voy con todo no sé nada. luego ryan ve el momento para usar la onda de impacto y la pone en modalidad apagar el motor de sus oponerte en un radio de 10 Metros así que cuando lo va hacer es envestido por Jesús además ryan cambio así dentalmente la modalidad la puso en destrucción masiva (nota esa modalidad destruye todo y me refiero a todo incluso que la use destruye su propio auto y he de los demás y además tiene un radio de 15 de metro de altura 15 de largo. así que quien la use sufrirá mucha destrucción) luego de eso ryan decide presionar el botón de este poder si darse cuenta en que modalidad esta. Luego lo presiona cuando es golpeado otra vez por Jesús, luego de eso se activa y pues todos los autos reciben la madre de la onda de impacto, luego comienza a volcarse a lo loco dando unas 10 a 20 vuelta de campanas pero entre ese desastres ryan ve lo que hiso y se da un pequeño golpe en la cara, luego todos se quedan boca abierto por lo que ven aun que ya vieron algo parecido hace tiempo. Cuando toda la humanidad se preguntaba como siguen vivos después del tercer impacto. luego de unos días o meses cuando Miku esta aburrida e intentaba de componer una nueva canción se rinde y se pone a pensar cosas como quien era ese enorme Dragón luego de eso le aparece una cajita brillante del mismo color que Miku tiene en sus ojos y pelos que es una combinación de verde con azul luego de esa cajita sale una versión puchito de Miku llamad puchi Miku que es una versión de ella pero más pequeña y más linda y chistosita o algo así es la cosa luego puchi Miku le pregunta si está bien luego Miku dice a si lo estoy solo estaba pensado unas cosas luego puchi Miku ve lo que ha escrito Miku y le dice wao no está nada mal pero le falta algo dime Miku porque no lo terminaste luego Miku dice he….. a este pues simplemente es que creo que nadie me va a tomar en cuenta ya envíen una canción mía y no me han dicho nada aun supongo que no, debí irme de ese lugar después de todo ellos tenían razón solo soy una maquina después de todo solo fui creada para matar y no para cantar y puchi Miku nota que Miku está deprimida así que decide hacer algo para subirle el ánimo pero también le dice que ella escogió un buen camino ya que la avían creado para matar ángeles luego suena el teléfono y claro esta Miku ve y contesta la llamada que era rin, luego rin le dice a Miku que se ponga a ver el tele ya que hay un unos videos muy extraños luego Miku ve y se sorprende de unas cuantas cosas como por ejemplo que en unos de eso videos aparece todos los chicos y chicas peleando con unos cuantos ángeles y monstruos y otro de carrera y para rematar en unos de eso videos aparece la canción de Miku que ella avía enviando a una disqueras que avía en Japón, además ello vieron unos videos que enseñaba a los más buscados del mundo ósea es como most wanted saben a lo que me refiero (nota quienes no saben aun tienen que ver el juego en si o ver unos videos de este juego y tienen que ver todo incluso la parte de la lista que aparece cuando nuestro chico se enfrenta cara a cara o algo así si me entendieron pues bien quienes no pues los siento si no me esplique bien) luego de eso pasa un video en donde salen un pocotón de autos de serien y modificados sin mencionar que también avía unos cuanto polis en esta gran carrera era como un tráiler que presentaba dos cosas una era al BMW M3 GTRX SV X y dos era el poder llamado onda de impacto y decía que era la máxima arma para destrozar a tus oponentes si lo quiere pues gánatelo si pues, luego puchi Miku dice que rayos fue eso y Miku comenzó a llorar cuando avía oído su propia canción se alegro mucho ya que en ese, súper estrella como lo que pasaría en tokio3 el año 2020 luego de eso pasaron un pocotón de cosas raras y extrañas bueno creo que me he salido de la historia en si pues volvamos que esto es solo el comienzo me pregunto cómo terminara esta historia bueno eso se lo dejo como pregunta pues ya valió volvamos a la historia en sí, luego de que todos sufrieron un ataque llamado onda de impacto todos se sorprende incluso el padre de shinji y la madre se preocupa de shinji luego algunos de NER como los padres de estos chicos y chicas comienza a sacar lagrima eseto el padre de shinji que por cierto el esta aguantado dos cosas una las ganas de llorar y dos las ganar de ir al baño ya que desde que comenzó la carrera no se ha movido de su lugar hasta hora, luego los noticieros comenzaron a decir que todos están muerto, la bestia que hiso unas maniobras para no salir lastimado, luego unas de las cámaras se ponen en los respetivo coche enseñando que los chicos y las chicas están vivos pero mal lastimado ósea están heridos gravemente pero no corren riesgo de morir claro esta algunos al parecer esta como dormido pero en realidad está algo inconsciente ósea han perdido el conocimiento temporalmente o algo así, luego ellos oyen a alguien que les dice que despierte pero claro está solo en su cabeza se oye primero como susurros luego cambia a gritos o algo así, luego todo despierten y algunos ven las cosas de cabeza y otros de lado ósea de pendiendo como termino su auto ellos despiertan desde distintas forma (nota me esplique bien verdad si no fue así pues lo siento es muy difícil decirlo así como así) luego rock despierta aun algo mareada ya que ella ha cortado su propia moto ya que la onda le hiso perder el control y además cuando se volcó la moto rock salta para no ser apastada sin mencionar que tuvo que usar su espada y no su tuba roca (nota originalmente esta arma que es un enorme cañón hacia el frente y que tiene una especie de cargado al estilo mágnum y que tiene una especie de agarradera es como si esta arma fuera un laza granada combinado con un laza misil o bazuca o algo así como sea originalmente la arma se llama "Rock Cannon" que significa cañón de roca y que yo le he dado otro nombre propio yo creo que se le ajusta mas no creen lo llamo el tuba roca, negro ya que su medio hermana White también tiene la misma arma de rock pero en blanco)luego rock comienza a decir nombre como nana-chan, de-chan, Saw, Strenght, mato-chan, yomi, Yuu y White luego recuerda a Rex y decide ir a donde esta Rex y luego en el auto de White ella se logra desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad ya que le apretaba y les molestaba sin mencionar que su auto estaba muy dañado es tanto el daño en sí que se le ha roto el tanque de combustible esta botando aceite sin mencionar que se a comenzado a crear fuego así que cuando White ve eso logra escapar y claro esta su auto estaña unos minutos después de que ella ha salido luego de que White a caído se levanta y ve a su auto en vuelto en llama luego White se sorprende y se queda sin hablar por un minuto luego grita bien fuerte el nombre de ryan luego de eso baja la cabeza luego en otro lugar los 7 o más bien los 6 apóstoles salen de sus autos y luego nxfe dice oiga todos está bien se encuentra bien y Mefe dice hay mi espalda hay eso duele ese coñotumadre de ryan me la ha va a pagar de una o de otra forma además como se encuentra kari luego suzz dice pues al parecer no sufrió ningún daño eso significa que está bien no es así hermano mayo luego kari dice si me encuentro bien pero tu hermana está muy herida luego suzz dice oye no te preocupe por mi luego de repente suzz se cae y claro esta Mzma la agarra y le dice te encuentra bien luego suzz dice si solo estoy algo maridada luego LLWO pregunta si los demás está bien luego nxfe dice apuesto que todo deben estar bien pero creo que los autos no lo están luego oye un grito de White que decía el nombre de ryan luego llwo dice hay eso no es bueno eso no es nada bueno ella está enojada y puede ser que se la desquite con nosotros luego Mefe dice porque ella aria algo así con nosotros y kari dice yo digo que después de que acabe con el chico agotara toda la rabia que le queda con nosotros luego llwo dice y que tal si la convencemos de que nos no hagan nada a nosotros quien me apoya en esto, luego todos dice si de acuerdo hagámoslo luego suzz dice hay no puedo seguir me duele la cabeza será mejor que repose un poco luego kari dice oye hermana yo te cuidares si luego llwo dice bien kari y suzz se quedan dúrate los demás sígame. Luego en otra parte shinji se ha despertado y ve la magnitud del desastre luego rey despierta gimiendo o algo así y shinji la escucha luego va ver si está bien y en otro lugar asuka se despierta de cabeza ya que su coche está destrozado sin mencionar que esta de cabeza así que asuka sale de una o de otra forma luego de eso un joven le da la mano para que se levante luego asuka se sonroja un poco ya que nadie le avía hecho eso ante luego asuka mira hacia otro lado fingiendo o haciendo que no importa luego asuka dice que idiota crees que voy a caer en eso luego el joven dice deja de fingir ser fuerte tú crees que eso es bueno o que, luego asuka intenta de levantarse sola pero tiene la pierna derecha herida así que ella vuelve a caer pero el joven le agarra la mano luego la sujeta y asuka se sorprende mucho luego su corazón comienza a latir muy rápido luego se vuelve a sonrojar luego ella le mira la cara y el joven dice vez no tienes que esconder tus sentimientos eso no significaría que eres débil, luego asuka responde diciendo tú crees que voy a caer en eso tú crees que soy tonta o que suéltame ya maldito pervertido, luego el joven dice ya deja de actuar como una niña luego asuka se sorprende a oír eso luego asuka lo mira con una mirada de confianza, seguridad y felicidad ya que el chico dice tranquila yo siempre te cuidare luego asuka abrasa al joven con fuerza y le dice gracias zen siempre sabes decir algo bueno (nota creo que asuka y zen pueden que sean pareja ya que es todos se conocieron hace tiempo y no me refiero ante del tercer impacto es más bien, desde pues de eso suceso) luego saca quicio dice por el comunicador hay que linda pareja luego zen y asuka se sonrojan y le dicen saca quicio que se calle luego saca quicio dice hey dejen de decir eso carajo pues luego Darius se mete en la conversación para decirle a saca quicio que deje de joder tanto luego la bestia dice que bola saca quicio te están jodiendo con todo y paquete luego $$$ toto DK $$$ dice te sonaron ese güiro ja ja luego saca quicio dice carajo deje de hacer eso tíos y tías luego nana crey dice oye idiota nosotros no somos tu familia y Felipe dice a nana eso lo dicen los españoles solo lo hacen para omitir el nombre de la persona y luego Jesús dice mmmh eso significa que el es un español ahora falta el resto cuando tenga todo voy a joder a saca quicio por lo que me hacho pasar estos últimos 5 años luego saca quicio dice si claro como no ya lo veremos tío luego todos dice al mismo tiempo que no somos familia tuya idiota luego rock dice oiga creo que es su costumbre de decirnos así y creo que una manera de respeto a hacia nosotros no creen todo luego todos dicen mmmm puede ser luego saca quicio dice mmm si tu lo dice. Luego de un rato en cuartel general de NER el padre de shinji respira aliviado de saber que shinji y los demás están bien luego pone cara de aguantar luego le dice a todo que si ya está listo los baños luego unos de los trabajadores le dice si luego el cápita le dice oye pensé que ya avías ido antes luego gendo dice no he ido a ningún lugar por ver esto así que voy y vengo me dicen como sigue la cosa luego la madre de shinji dice bien no te tardes luego el padre echa una carrera hasta el baño más cercano luego maya dice Berga eso si se llama ir y venir y todos los de NER se sorprende por lo que hace gendo luego en el lugar de la carrera todos se han recuperado o al menos la mitad ya que los otros están muy herido pero las gravedad de sus herida no son tan grave ósea que les duele pero no es la gran cosa o si, luego de que LLWO y los demás han convencido a White de nos hacerle daño y que shinji y rey hablaron unas pequeñas cosas y que rock ya hablado con Rex y lo ha ya abrasado todos se reúnen para verle la cara a ryan y a la bestia luego White dice oye ustedes dos me deben un coche nuevo luego la bestia dice ja si claro yo no voy a dar nada de nadie. Luego ryan sale de sus carro que por alguna extraña razón no están tan destrozado luego yuu dice oye ryan porque tu coche no está dañado y ryan dice es que yo use escudo luego Yuu dice mmh ya veo luego de eso ryan se pone al lado de su coche y dice aaah ya en terminado con ellos ahora que sigue luego la bestia desaparece de repente y Mefe dice hay eso no es bueno luego todos intentan de defenderse de la bestia ya que cuando menos te los imagina el ataca sin razón alguna y creo que esa es unas de sus personalidad (nota no estoy diciendo que él es loco ni nada de eso solo actúan de una manera muy rara a veces sin mencionar que a veces habla como si no estuviera contento con nada así que el a veces habla de una manera muy tenebrosa que cuando se escucha da mucho miedo y escalofrió así que él es algo raro a veces) luego de eso ryan mmm con que eso tenemos bueno es hora de estirar las piernas un poco y aun me pregunto que sigue ahora luego ryan se monta en el capo de su carro luego bosteza y sierra los ojo luego White dice oye idiota crees que te vas a salir con la tuya o que luego se oye como un extraño sonido que solo se produce cuando algo se teletramportan luego los 12 jefe aparecen y le apuntan con sus arma a ryan y eso nadie se lo esperaba hasta que mato dice oigan adelantados luego rock dice ….. - mmm eso es raro no él no se ha movido y no veo a la bestia por ningún lado será otro plan improvisado y shinji dice no creo eso rock luego DK intenta de despertar al chico así que decide gritarle en el oído para que se despierte de una o de otra forma luego de eso ryan se cae de auto y dice hay eso duele oiga idiota acaso no ven que estoy durmiendo luego mato se acerca y pareciera que le iba dar un beso luego Lusi pone cara de enojada y dice oye perra ni se te ocurra hacerlo luego ryan se sorprende de eso así que retrocede para atrás pero se olvido de que detrás del él esta su auto así que se golpea la cabeza un poco luego kari se ríen por lo que paso y también los demás se ríen de una manera muy rara es como se planeara algo o que se están burlado del chico o algo así luego ryan dice hay eso duele luego mato dice ja te tengo ahora si no puedes hacer nada luego ryan dice tú crees. Luego mato le toca la cabeza y lo acaricia como si fuera un perro luego ryan dice a … mato que haces y mato dice a pues, pues, pues intento de ser tierna contigo y ryan dice en serio luego mato son ríen de una manera muy adorable luego mato se voltea para sacar la lengua y de dice jajá él es mío luego ko-chan dice hey y dicen que ella es tierna e ingenua pero creo que se olvidaron decir loca luego mato se molesta y ella agarra una pequeña roca y se la lanza a ko-cha y le dice oye deja de hablar tonterías luego kokoa se enoja y le dice oye loca nadie le hace daño a ko-cha excepto yo y mato se molesta y dice oigan idiotas cuantas veces le he dicho que no me llamen loca y yomi dice oye mato-chan no te enoje no es la gran cosa y mato dice no es la gran cosa. Luego mato dice un pocotón de cosa durante las demás le dicen un pocotón de cosas luego Lucí va a ver si ryan está bien sin mencionar que ella hará lo que sea para que ryan sea suyo. Así que lo abrasa hasta sus pechos o algo así luego Isabel y las otras les dice oye déjalo en paz luego leila dice oye eso es devergosado tu no deberías de tratar a un hombre así luego ryan se quita a lucí de enzima y le dice oye 5 minuto más y muero oye sé que me quieres y todo eso pero no debes exagérate tanto luego lucí dice oye no seas tan malo con migo que yo solo quiere enseñarte mi amor a ti luego Isabel dice y que amor eso más bien fue afición o algo así luego saca quicio dice hey idiotas saben que están en el mini desierto verdad y Ryu dice cual es el punto saca quicio y saca quicio dice que no es obvio los polis se viene con todo y paquete así que muevan ese culo ya antes que los atrape de una vez por todas luego Jesús y cauri dicen que ellos no lo agarraran ya que estamos del lado de la ley luego Mzma dice si claro eso más bien me suena a mentiras luego mato se acerca a ryan ya que lucí se puso hablar con las demás chicas luego mato le dice a ryan que buena carrera y ryan dice a ¡! Oye pensé que se molestarían por eso perdónenme luego Ryu dice hay eso no me lo esperaba eso de ti además siempre te disculpa por todo así que deja de disculparte que ya me estas volviendo loco con eso luego Mefe dice oye tranquilo no te disculpen y White dice oye idiota me debes un auto así que me las vas apagar luego White se va a lanza sobre ryan y lo iba golpear pero mefe y nxfe la agarran y le dice tranquilizante jefa que todo se va a resolver luego de eso mato piensa algo para que ryan sea suyo así que le dice oye ryan quiero enseñarte algo luego pregunta que va a enseñar y mato se acerca de nuevo a ryan luego mato dice quiero date un beso cuando todos lo oye Kevin estaba tomado una bebida así cuando oye eso escupe o bota todo lo que esta bebiendo luego todas las chicas sin acepción alguna dicen que ¡! Luego mato le dice que cierre los ojo así ryan lo hace luego mato le iba a dar un beso ya que mato ama mucho a ryan ( nota aun se preguntan cómo es que este chico a logrado enamorar a todas las chicas pues al parecer ryan es muy bueno seduciendo a las chicas sin mencionar que dice cosas tiernas para las chicas sin mencionar que él sabe consentirlas diciéndole cosas buenas y dales cosas preciosas y aun se pregunta como rayos lo hace) luego mato se acerca y pone sus labio para darle un beso cuando iba a darle lucí dice no ¡! Pero mato no le para a eso así aun sudado y excitada le iba a dar cuando ryan abre sus ojos enseñando un ojo de dragona sí que cuando mato ve eso se asusta y resto sede y se pone a llorar así que va a los brazo de rock para que la calme luego rock pregunta que paso y mato dice que me asuste a ver eso. Luego Darius comienza a reír y wlof dice valla hace tiempo que no veía eso ojos tuyos y lucí dice si ¡! Eso ryan que bueno que eso salió, y ryan dice hay eso fue bruta y además la cage en grande y DK dice riendo sé, si chico la cagaste en grande. luego saca quicio dice cagon si que la cagaste tío luego ryan le dice a mato lo siento mucho mato-chan luego que mato se calmo y se avía limpiado los ojos dice oye no te disculpe no tienes que hacer eso no hay nada de que disculparse si ryan y luego mato sonríen felizmente luego yomi dice oye ryan solo yo la llamo mato-chan luego ryan dice hmm es que tanta veces que lo oí que se me pego así que también la llamo mato-chan solo debes en cuando luego asuka dice bueno eso es todo o no luego Tsukune dice que fue eso pues no se pero hay que hacer algo no ya que aun nos hemos movida a ningún lado así que vamos hacer luego moka dice ya se hay que irnos a casa y luego resolvemos todo si que me dice alguno de los chicos y las chicas dice o más bien discute que van hacer luego Jesús y cauri dice al mismo tiempo que todos están arrestado luego Zack y Héctor dicen al mismo tiempo si claro como no luego kari dice hey no creen que se está pasando de la raya luego suzz dice mmm esto se podrá feo luego mato pregunta por qué luego suzz dice ya que la mita esta herido no todos va a poder defenderse de los polis luego Yukari dice hey ya se que haremos proteger a todos como somos la mita podemos con ello además ello son humano durante nosotros somos como monstruos luego White dice oye Yukari san no digas eso de que somos monstruos somos igualar a ello pero con poderes luego Yukari dice mmm ya veo así que vamos hacer luego Razor dice se ve complicado todo esto no creo que salgamos vivo de esta luego nana dice oye no digas eso si vamos a salir de esta solo hay que tener fe luego todos discute y ryan no lo hace solo está sentado al lado de su auto pensado en la mortalidad del cangrejo (nota esto significa que está pensado en la nada ósea no está pensado nada) luego ryan ve que todos está discutiendo por ver cómo solucionar esta situación tan desesperada luego ryan ve desde lejos a los polis y ryan piensa una solacio luego oye la voz de la bestia que le dice que los tele trasporte a sus casas luego ryan dice seguro tío luego la bestia dice si hazlo luego resolvemos el asunto de las peleas, las carrera y el destino de ellos. Luego ryan dice bien se que deberé explicarles esto de un o de otra forma luego saca quicio dice oye no tienes que decir nada yo ya les dije todo y ryan dice mmmm con que eso tenemos pero no importa al final tendré que decirlo y la bestia dice seguro si lo dice hay una posibilidad de 50 % de que te odien y se pongan en contra de nosotros y eso sería malo y ryan dice con seguridad y mucha confianza dice hey como dice el dicho solo hay que tener Fe para lograr algo imposible es lo único que sirve cuando todo va de mal a peor. Luego la bestia dice mmm bueno yo te ayudare en eso pero me dé vez una así que espero que no la cage tío buen lo hacemos o que hay que hacerlo ante que eso putos polis venga y arruinen todo el plan luego ryan dice listo bestia es hora de hacer lo nuestro y la bestia ve a ryan muy decidido a hacer que todos ello tenga un final bueno sea como sea así que la bestia dice si vamos con todo hagamos que todos sepan quién manda aquí luego la bestia dice listo chico y ryan dice si y tú la bestia dice siempre lo estoy luego ryan se levanta y dice atención a todo me tengo que disculpar por esto pero cuando tienes medidas desesperadas hay que actuar rápidamente, luego ryan pones ambas manos al frente de los demás para tele trasportarlos a sus casa, luego ryan dice un conjuro o unas palabra y al final dice lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo, luego todos dice oye esperan que vas hacer no lo hagas hay otra formas, luego todos ibas a hacer tele trasportado a sus casas cuando Jesús y cauri dicen al mismo tiempo alto todos está detenido, luego ryan dice que inoportuno pero lo siento pero no, lo voy hacer quiera o no, luego todos sin acepción alguna todo son enviados a sus casa y apartamentos y claro está a su guaridas correspondiente, luego de eso cada uno despierta tirado en el suelo dice que rayos paso aquí, luego en la casa de mato, mato y las demás chicas y los 6 apóstoles dice que paso que fue eso y nuestro autos no me digas que los putos polis lo tiene, luego los autos aparecen todo destrozados y dañado, luego saha abre la puerta ya que saca quicio le dijo que los demás estaban afuera luego de eso la madres de las chica son abrasada fuerte mente y claro está todo se pusieron habla al final del día mato y las demás chicas se van a sus casa por distintos motivos y mato le dice a cada una de ella que se ven en la escuela, luego de eso mato va a su cuarto a dormir y para remata son las 4:00 pm, luego en otra parte shinji y los demás habla y explican todo lo que ha pasado en esto últimos 5 años, luego todos se quedaron boca abiertos a oír esa historia, luego de eso todos se van y claro esta misato le da un cuarto a Wax y Eva ya que son sus invitados se quedara por un tiempo en Tokio3,

Más tarde inténtate ahora esto agotado voy a dormí no sé a qué hora despierte pero eso no les incube bueno si tener dudas avíseme lo siento si se ve mal pero ya lo arreglare por favor comentar y ver más aquí si

Disculpen las molestias T^T


End file.
